Of Muffins and Tea
by Shellbert
Summary: The German Magical Government Ambassador's son meets the Britain Ministry of Magic's Ambassaor's daughter. Sparks fly, temper's flair, and fun ensues.
1. Seriously, Muffins

Author's Note:  
  
This story was kind of a "naw you won't write this" challenge. Therefore, I am writing it to prove one of my friends wrong! -lol. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Quick Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, that belongs to the wonderful imagination of JK Rowling. I am just playing in it for a bit. The Ansells and Udys I do take full responsibility for though, so please do not use them without asking me, as I am usually more then willing to let others borrow them for a bit. Also, this story includes various characters that are the property of my friends on Snitchseeker.com and I they belong to themselves Chow!  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to my muse.you know who you are. Love you!  
  
Also ( and this is the last one before the chappie -lol): * * means thoughts.  
  
Part I ~ Seriously, Muffins  
  
Krel Ansell was sitting on the stairs outside the ballroom. She tugged at the collar of her dark green dress robes for the hundredth time as she wondered once more why her parents had to bring her along to these boring parties every year. *It's not like there's a need for me. I mean, hardly anyone pays attention to someone who barely stands taller then your waist.* She took a sip of her tea and then leaned forward, resting her wrists on her knees.  
She watched the people still poring in from the front doors between the posts in the railing. Each time the doors opened snow blew in as if to remind her she couldn't even escape outside for a walk. She looked at her watch and sighed. *Two and a half-hours left 'til.* her thoughts trailed off as she took a sip of her tea, continuing to watch the door through the railing.  
*I wonder who's all going to be here this year? Last year it was so boring I.* Something blocked her view bringing her out of her thoughts.  
"Sorry dad, I'll be right in. Just needed to get a breath of fresh air." she muttered without thinking.  
"Oh, you were not heading in were you? I just came out." Krel blinked and then looked up to notice a boy standing in front of her. A small smile formed on her face as she noticed he looked just as uncomfortable in his blue-gray dress robes. He returned her smile. "Mind if I join you?"  
Krel motioned for him to take a seat next to her. As he sat, she held out her hand. "I'm Krel Ansell by the way."  
The boy took her hand flashing her a grin. "Onithn. Onithn Udy." He leaned back on his elbows. "Ansell." He said her name as if playing with the word. "The Ansells. Ah yes - from Britain."  
Krel sipped her tea, trying not to laugh at his heavy accent. "The Udys from Germany." She put her cup down between them, and clasped her hands together, elbows resting on her knees.  
"So.I take it you hate these things as much as I do?" Onithn ran a hand through his dark brown hair.  
Still watching the people arrive, Krel shook her head. "Dislike. Hate's a pretty strong word."  
Onithn raised an eyebrow. "Pretty intelligent words for a girl your age."  
Krel turned and gave him a half smile. "Unusual for a guy your age to notice."  
Onithn laughed. "You know, I have been at Durmstrang for two and a half years now, and have yet to meet someone like you." He turned his gaze to the ballroom door as he chuckled. "And to think, I almost did not come."  
Krel's interest perked up at the mention of his school. "Durmstrang?"  
Onithn leaned forward, elbows on his knees so that he was face to face with her. "Yes, that is my school. Would rather have gone to Hogwarts, but my oma and opa were afraid it was too far away."  
"Oma and opa - so you live with your grandparents then?" Onithn nodded. "What happened to your parents, if I may ask?"  
Onithn's face lost all emotion, and Krel figured that he was not going to answer. She shrugged inwardly assuming she had overstepped her bounds. But as she searched for a new topic, Onithn spoke one word. "Him." Krel's eyes widened. She didn't need to ask who "he" was. His tone told her. Voldemort. The name didn't scare her. Not much did. The man in the flesh could have possibly been enough to scare her senseless, but a name was nothing to fear.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Onithn."  
The boy sitting next to her shrugged. "I did not really know them. I was only one when it happened."  
Krel picked her tea cup up and took a sip as she did some quick calculations in her head. "So, you're 13 then." Onithn nodded. Krel handed him her teacup and he quickly downed the rest of its contents making a face.  
"What was this?"  
Krel smiled at him. "Tea with milk."  
"Milk?"  
Krel laughed. "It's the only way to drink tea!" Onithn chuckled as he handed her back the cup. She put it back down on the stairs between them. "Care to go inside and grab a muffin?"  
Onithn looked at her with his coal gray eyes. "A muffin?" Krel smiled as she nodded. "Surely you are not serious?"  
Krel threw her hands up. "Why is it nobody ever thinks I'm serious when I ask them if they want a muffin?"  
Onithn sat watching her with a small smile on his face. "Well, I think it is because you are talking about muffins."  
Krel looked at him with a feigned look of confusion. "And what's wrong with muffins?" Onithn shook his head at her. "I'll take that as 'nothing'." Smiling, she stood up. "Shall we," she asked offing him a hand up.  
Ignoring her offered hand, Onithn got to his feet. Brushing off his robes he smiled and then offered her his arm. "I would love to. Although, no muffins. They are not my favorite things in the globe."  
Krel laughed. "World. Not your favorite things in the world." Krel took the offered arm, giving him a sly look as they walked down the stairs and into the ballroom. "And we'll see about that." 


	2. Part II Music, Dancing, & Fireworks

Part II Music, Dancing, & Fireworks  
They party was still going strong two hours later. Krel was out on the dance floor waltzing with Onithn, a trade off for getting him to try a muffin. Onithn smiled at her. "I thought you said you were not good at this."  
Krel put on a grumpy face. "I was trying to talk you out of making me do this."  
Onithn spun her in response. "You can't tell me this isn't fun?"  
Krel tried hard to suppress her smile, but the corners of her mouth curled upward despite her efforts. Onithn grinned and then dipped her. Krel started laughing, "Alright, this is fun. I'm glad you were here this year."  
Onithn continued to lead them about the dance floor, making them look better then some of the adults waltzing around. Krel, despite her griping, wasn't too bad of a dancer herself. "I am glad too. This is the first year mi familie, were asked to come to England. I hope they will be asked again soon."  
The music ended and Krel curtsied to Onithn gracefully. "Thank you for the dance."  
Onithn bowed. "It was my pleasure." He offered her his arm once more and she took it letting him lead her off the dance floor. Krel spied an empty table in the corner and motioned to Onithn. Half way to the table, they were intercepted.  
"Hey there Trouble. What have you got planned in that beady little mind of yours?"  
Krel smiled up at her father. "Me, got something planned? Posh! I don't know where you would get an idea like that("  
Mr. Ansell gave her a small smile. "Alright, now I know you're up to something."  
Krel gave him an evil smile and then remembered the boy next to her. "Oh, dad, this is Onithn. Onithn, this is my dad."  
Onithn and Mr. Ansell shook hands. "Nice to met you my boy. Are you keeping Krel out of trouble?"  
"Yes, sir. She's been with me most of the evening, forcing me to eat her muffins." Onithn made a face at her. "Does she always eat those awful things?"  
Krel stuck her tongue out at him as her father answered, "Yes, she does."  
"Hey!" Mr. Ansell laughed at his daughter's reaction. "Not all the time(I mean, I eat cupcakes too."  
Mr. Ansell spied someone in the distance and waved them over. "Well, I'm glad to know she's in good hands. I know how much she detests this 'boring ol' Ambassador's Ball' we make her come to every year. But it's nice to see her out of her tee-shirts and jeans."  
Mrs. Ansell walked up. "Krel, dear. There you are. I was wondering where you had run off to." She started fussing with the bow holding up Krel's ponytail. "I do wish you would have let me curled your hair("  
Krel shooed her hand away. "Mum stop. It's enough that you got me in this monkey suit to begin with."  
Mrs. Ansell's eyes traveled to Onithn. "Hello."  
"Mum, this is Onithn Udy."  
Krel's father perked up. "Udy? You're Jycob's and Karen's boy?"  
Onithn beamed with pride. "Yes, sir."  
Mrs. Ansell smiled. "They were good people."  
"You knew them?"  
"Used to work with them when we first started." Mrs. Ansell shared a sad smile with her husband. "The German Embassy was our first post together. It was your parents too. Then we got switched to America and your parents to Britain. We lost track of each other when he-who-must-not-be- named was at his height."  
"So you are here with your grandparents then?" Mr. Ansell looked around. "Haven't seen them in years. It would be nice to say hi."  
Onithn glanced around the room and spied his grandparents near the head table talking with Cornelius Fudge and another gentleman with a very long silvery beard and glasses. He turned back to Mr. Ansell. "They are over by the Minister of Magic."  
"Ah, yes. I've been meaning to talk to Cornelius too(" Mr. Ansell took his wife's arm and started across the ballroom. "It was nice meeting you Onithn. I hope to be seeing more of you." Krel's mother waved as they walked off. "Come on, Maggi."  
Krel quickly covered the remaining distance to the table and sat down, muttering to herself. Onithn placed a cup of tea on the table in front of her and then took the seat next to her a few minutes later. Krel picked up the cup as she looked at Onithn. "With milk." He said smiling, sipping his own.  
Krel returned his smile and took a sip herself. "Hmmm. Good. Thanks."  
"So Krel, when do you start school?"  
"I haven't received my letter yet, but next year at Hogwarts. I can't wait." She watched as he idly played with the tablecloth. "Something wrong?"  
Onithn seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "Did you know your parents knew mine?"  
Krel leaned on the table with her elbows. "No."  
"Oh." Onithn picked up his cup to take a drink, but didn't. Krel was about to ask him what was bothering him when the music changed. He put his cup back down on the table.  
"Excuse me, Onithn." Krel looked up to see an older, more distinguished looking version of the boy sharing the table with her, only the eyes were a light brown instead of gray. "We are getting ready to leave. It is late."  
Onithn sighed. "Ganz richtig opa." He shared a small smile with Krel. "It was nice meeting you Krel."  
"You to, Onithn. I hope to see you again soon." She smiles up at his grandfather. "Goodnight Herr Udy." She checked her wristwatch. "Oh, and I wouldn't pass by the musicians on your way out."  
Mr. Udy gave her a curious look. "May I ask why?"  
Krel gave him a mischievous smile. "You could, but then it would spoil the surprise."  
"Trouble indeed." Onithn and Mr. Udy smiled identical smiles. "I was warned about you."  
Krel winked. "That's Trouble with a capital 'T'. May I ask, who was praising my skills?"  
Mr. Udy laughed. "You have Herr Fudge to thank for the kind words."  
"Hmm. I shall have to remember that for next year. Mr. Fudge is a big fan of my work."  
They guys chuckled. "Well, Fraulein Ansell, it has been a pleasure." He put an arm around Onithn's shoulders. "But I am afraid my wife is not feeling well. I hope to see you again. I would love to hear of your work with Herr Fudge." He smiled. "And danke schon for the warning."  
Krel smiled. "Any time. I'm always up for a good story. Gute Nacht."  
Onithn gave her an approving look. "You're German is very good. Gute Nacht, Krel."  
She watched the Udys skirt the musicians, just like she had advised. Krel counted silently in her head as she turned her attention to the band. Five – four – three – two – tight on schedule, a loud snap sounded from the musicians' corner of the ball room, followed by red and green sparks shooting out of the musicians' instruments. Soon the sparks started taking the shapes of the notes that they came out on, swirling in and around the people on the main dance floor to the dancing crowds delight. Krel watched Onithn and Mr. and Mrs. Udy stop and admire the spectacle before they headed out the door.  
Krel shifted her gaze to her parents standing with the Minister of Magic and the man with the long white beard and glasses. The bearded man and her father both had amused looks on their faces, in contrast to the horror stricken look plastered onto the face of her mother. Fudge looked like he was going to spit fire as he scanned the crowds no doubt looking for her. Krel smirked from her dark corner. She knew she was going to hear it from her parents later, but as she leaned back in her chair, watching the spectacle, she couldn't help but think. Man, I came up with a good one this year. 


End file.
